Angels Turn Into Demons
by XxXIyahxXx
Summary: SUMMARY IS INSIDE THE STORY, THANK YOU ! THIS IS THE REMAKE OF THE STORY "ANGELS & DEMONS". STORY STILL IN-PROGRESS AND CURRENTLY RE-WRITTEN ! RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Angels Turn Into Demons**

* * *

 **Summary: Lisanna came back from Edolas after sucking in Anima for 2years or should I say "came back from the dead". Lucy was ignored for 9months from now on, she feel invincible to everyone. She couldn't take it anymore and so she decided to left the guild "Fairy Tail" for the best and started her new life and journey. But then a very mysterious journey will lead her to her new life. Read more about my story to find it out!**

 **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mysterious, Drama and Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Future Lemons**

 **Pairing: RoLu (Rogue x Lucy)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **(Lucy POV~)**

"Ahh its so nice to be back in Earthland!" I smiled as I stretch my arms, glad to be back in Earthland. It's been 4 years since I left Fairy Tail and Earthland but in the world where I trained its 20 years, I heard they were sucked up at Tenroujima because of Acnologia's Black Dragon Roar. Tsk-ed, they were so weak to even kill a Black Dragon. But I sense that they were coming back sooner, 3 more years I guess.

 **Flashback of 4years ago**

I was walking down towards the guild, humming a tune happily as I just came back from my solo mission. The mission was just so easy and the reward are 300,000 jewels, so good to pay my monthly rent and some grocery for foods. As I reach the guild door, I threw it open and greeted them cheerfully.

"Taidama min'na!" I greeted but no one responded even Team Natsu didn't acknowledge my presence but I'm used to it now. It's been 9 months since they started ignoring me and I myself doing a solo mission. I skipped towards the bar and sit at my favorite spot.

"Ohayo Mira!" I greeted. "Ohayo Lucy!" she greeted back. "So how was your solo mission? Is it successful?" she asked me "Hai! The mission was just so easy, all I have to do was to catch those baka bandits!" I said proudly as I raise my fist with a cheerful smile. She chuckles then "So Lucy what do you want to drink eh?" she asked, "As usual, my favorite Strawberry Vanilla Smoothie onegai?" I order "Hai!" she replied. After a few minutes, my ordered came and I drink it happily...

"Hey Luce!" Someone called out my name when I was about to sip the remaining of my smoothie "I need to talk to ya!" I looked up to see Natsu with the rest of Team Natsu together with Lisanna, of course. I smiled that someone finally talked to me for such a long time of being alone. "Umm hey guys" I said "What do you want to talk to me?" I added, I have a bad feeling that I'm gonna regret this but I shrugged those feelings off and be positive.

"Luce you are kicked out of Team Natsu! Were replacing you with Lisanna, gomen but she's stronger than you." I stared at him shocked with my mouth hanging open "You can have this opportunity to go on solo mission and train yourself to be stronger Lucy" Gray added, "Yeah, Gray was right." Erza join in. "What?" I ask them too shock that my brain is trying to process everything they've said "You are kicked off of Team Natsu, because you are so weak. We don't need you. We are the strongest team and we don't need a weakling like you to pull us down! You are always in the way getting hurt. You are always causing problems and then we are saving you. So you are going to be replaced by Lisanna!" Natsu smiled, too dense to know what his saying. I mutely nodded. I was shocked. 'He was the one who took me to join Fairy Tail. He was the one who asked me to join his team and now his kicking me out and he replaced me by Lisanna. I couldn't believe it. I was just a replacement of Lisanna anyway when she was suck in Edolas. So it didn't matter now though. I've been doing solo mission already.' I thought. "Okay! Alright! Come on Team Natsu! Let's go on a mission!". Not my team anymore. I rose and slowly walking out of the guild. Trying to hold back my tears.

 **Flashback Ends**

After those event, I quit the guild and left Magnolia to train harder in order to become stronger. And now here I am, I am more stronger than them, than anyone else. Even the Magic Council or those people who like Jura-san or Master have no longer match to me. I am not even the old Lucy anymore, I changed this past 20 years I mean 4 years. But never mind that, since I have nothing to do here. Why not try destroying those weaklings Dark Guild one by one? Eh it would be fun. I smiled a creepy smile, and so I started my fun by destroying them.

* * *

 **Yo~ here's the first chappy of the remake... Gomen'nasai for the shorty chappy but I have to since I am also going to update the 2nd chappy... Oh please tell me on the review sections about your thought of my story, it will help me a lot... Arigato~! I'M SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR ERROR OR THE SPELLING ERROR ^.-**

 **Oh btw I also rewrite some of the plot, if chance you notice that it has change. I notice my mistake in it so yeah...**

 **With Lots of Love**

 **~Princess Iyah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Iyah do not own Fairy Tail nor its Character, Hiro Mashima does. Iyah only own the Plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Time Skip: 3 years later)**

 **(Lucy POV~)**

 _Hmm... They're coming back this year, I see..._ I thought as I walk on a stairs of the hill towards my new guild **Sabertooth** which is currently the strongest and the number one guild in the whole Kingdom of Fiore. It's location was at Crocus but at the left side of the top hill, which is very tiring to walk on. Okay I'll tell you the details you needed to know, no need to be curious like an innocent puppy. I joined Sabertooth 3 years ago when I met this certain emotionless and a very quite person Rogue Cheney the Shadow Dragon Slayer, one of the Twin Dragon Slayers.

During those time he was on his mission and when he was halfway, he heard a loud bang inside the hideouts of the Dark Guild he was suppose to do. So when he stood outside, he was shock to see the place was already a mess and there's a lot of mages scattered around here and there badly injured. When his eyes landed on me, he was even more shock to see a girl like me standing in the middle and under me was the master of that dark guild.

Since I did all the job that was supposed to be his, I just told him to claim his reward and go back to whatever guild he belongs to. But man was he so stubborn! He insist that I'll be the one to claim it since I was the one who finish it off but being me, the stubborn head I am to like him. I didn't accept it and told him to take it which we ended up arguing on something so small that became big for 30 hell of a minute! So we ended up to one conclusion, of course we share half of the jewels.

When I was about to walk away to my next victim location, he insist me to join his guild Sabertooth. I was about to reject but then I have a thought of _I must stop drooling over my past and have a new life_ so now here I am, I Lucy Heartfilia became a Sabertooth Mage, I'm also a member of the Ten Wizards Saint and one of the strongest S-Class mage of Sabertooth. Well more than the S-Class mage actually. I was called as "Shizuka" to kept my identity hidden, I changed my cheerful persona to a stoic one, my once Strawberry Vanilla scent turned into Mint scent, everything has changed except for my dearest Celestial Spirit but it was now completed. I have all 12 Golden Celestial Key even the rumored 13th gold key, Ophiuchus the Serpent-Bearer. I got those three by helping Yukino trained to become stronger so Master Jiemma would let her join, yes Master Jiemma is strict he don't allow such a weak mage to join his guild unlike Fairy Tail who accept mages with joy and its also not rowdy. Sabertooth is completely different from my ex guild Fairy Tail.

So back to Yukino. I train her well to become stronger, she was eager to join her dream guild Sabertooth. Master Jiemma always reject her to join but last year she got accepted cause I taught her Water Dragon Slaying magic in exchange of her three Celestial Key Pisces, Libra and Ophiuchus. She's my disciple, I trained her both Water Drive and Dragon Force even in hand to hand combat also on how to use weapon. Although she was hard to trained since she's not a fast learner like me so the training was longer than I thought it would be. Heck all this year she was so desperate to join Sabertooth while I'm still in my own training! When Rogue-kun er- I mean Rogue brought me to Sabertooth guild to join, I got accepted fast like hell I'm gonna have problems in joining any guild.

I snapped out in my world of thoughts when my exceed Hoshi called my named many times just to go back to my own senses, I look at her "Oh Hoshi what is it?" I asked her. "Shizuka-san you've been distracted by your own thoughts-" she pointed her small fingers at me while continuing her sentence or long speech "that you didn't realize we're already in front of our guild Sabertooth?" she asked me as she put both of her hand in her hips. I look at her then in front of me "Oh" was all I could say then nod my head as we started to walked again. I open the big door for us to enter and walked into the table where the Top 5 strongest mages of Sabertooth and Yukino. When we're close Yukino stood and "Hello Shizuka-sama, Hoshi-sama" she greeted and I nod my head as if saying hello in return. I took a seat beside Yukino while my exceed sat in the table with the other exceed as well as Tsuki, Lector and Frosch.

"How was your mission go Shizuka-sama?" Yukino asked while handing me a drink "It went well." I replied and took the drink from her and took a sip. Minerva look at me and say "Good." her lips turn into a sly smile and I know there's something that's running through her mind, but I don't wish to know what inside her mind. "Hmm you know? You and Rogue is one of the perfect future couple" she said out of the blue as she rested her chin with her right hand. I look at her with a death glare "Come to think of it you both have the same movements, attitude and behavior in my memory" I look at Rufus with a stoic face same as Rogue "See that? Look at you both" Minerva chuckles as me and Rogue look at each other but remain stoic though.

"You both smell the same too" Sting joined in, I look at him in the corner of my eye he had that smirk in his face _Watta arrogant cocky bastard he is._ Orga just smiled in amusement then he joined in too, hours had passed then suddenly the door creaked open again and they finally stopped teasing us and laughing. We all look at the person at the door, it was Jura-san. He seemed to be finding someone or something? then when he spotted me, he smiled and walked in my way. "Ah Shizuka-dono there you are. I've been looking anywhere for you." he stop in front of us with his arm cross in his chest "Jura-san what's make you come here?" I asked him straight to the point "I was sent to tell you what we discussed during our latest meeting because you always took S-Class mission to get away from it." Jura said with a displease look at me.

I heard my teammates laughed at Jura-san word "Well its pretty boring beside the other wizard saints are just too creepy." I sighed "And the topic is always the same, Fairy Tail this Fairy Tail that" Jura-san sighed at my stupid reply, he was about to continue but firstly I put a magic barrier between us so nobody will hear our conversation. "If your wondering why I put a magic barrier between us its because my teammates or guild mates will hear our conversation beside only Wizard Saint does, right?" He nodded his head and continue what his about to say earlier.

"Right and like last time, we talked about Zeref. We also got the date of this year Grand Magic Games and Guran told us about some magical activity around the location of Tenroujima." When Jura-san mentioned about the strange magical activity around the location of Tenroujima, I sighed "I see, they're coming back soon. Thanks for the information."

I stood up from my seat "You should know the magical activity where Tenroujima was will grow back, so you better investigate and you might find something interesting, if you want help talk to Tenma they'll gladly help. Especially to Blue Pegasus Trimen Hibiki who's magic is Archive an Intellectual type." I told him as I vanished the magic barrier that was surrounding us both. He remained in his spot while digesting every information he just heard from me.

"I see... Oh I almost forgot to tell you one more thing, its about Fairy Tail missing member Lucy Heartfilia. There is no news or information yet about her." I look at Jura-san through my hood, I smiled "What does she looks like again?" I asked. "She has shoulder length blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, a Celestial Mage."

"Thanks, I'll tell you once I see her by any chance." I told Jura-san as he left the guild.

 _Everyone is still looking for me, eh?_ I thought.

* * *

 **(General POV~)**

And standing quietly on a hillside far from the heart of the city... Fairy Tail Guild...

 **(Fairy Tail Guild)**

"Romeo isn't home yet?!" Macao slumped his beer in the table in anger tone. "I bet Ai and Bisca ditched him and went off to snuggled!" Macao Conbolt, the 4th Master of Fairy Tail grumbled. "Ah, pipe down. You're too old for these outbursts, so take it easy, Macao." Wakaba Mine, the 4th adviser replied.

There heads got closer to each other in an inch with anger face and tick mark "I told you to call me Master, Wakaba!" Macao said in his face "I've never seen a Master with less dignity than you! 4th Guild Master, my ass!" Wakaba replied in Macao. "You do realize you're supposed to be master's advisor?!" Macao also replied to Wakaba.

"At any rate... Have we been losing members again?" Max asked "It can't be helped, Max. They don't give the good jobs to a minor guild like ours." Warren replied.

"Warren, just look at how few jobs there are!" Nab told Warren "It's got nothing to do with you. You haven't been out on a job in seven years, Nab!" Warren replied with his one eyebrow raised.

"Look at this! Visitor Ecor has completed his new dance! I call it the Puny Dance!" Visitor Ecor shouted to no one in particular. Max faced turned into irritating looks "It disgusts me so get him out of here!" Max said.

"Kinana-chan, bring me another one of these!" Droy asked the bartender, Kinana. "Hai!" Kinana replied "Hey, Droy, are you putting more stress in the ground these days?" Laki asked him "You trying to say I got fatter, wench?!" Droy replied to Laki with anger. "Don't take it out on Laki. And don't you have self-awareness?" Jet told him then there face gotten closer to each other in an inch "Look at Reedus! See how slim he's gotten?!" Jet added.

"Oui. This is my true form." Reedus told them "I've been in training! Can't you tell from this muscles?!" Droy yelled at Jet as he tried to form a muscle in his chubby arms. "And see how ladylike Kinana has become!" Jet said as he goes back to his seat "Compared to her, you're" Jet was cut off by Droy shouting "Shut up! I'm trying to increase my magic power by eating!".

"Both of you cut it out!" Laki shouted at them to stop arguing. "Jeez. What could Levy say if she could see you now?" Jet told him "Levy's not coming home!" Droy shouted that made everyone stop what they were doing and stay silence. "Oui" Reedus said then continue to paint again. **[A/N: Nah let's skip it... I'm lazy to write more while watching Fairy Tail Episode 123... ~_~]**

Moments later five people came into the building as the one in the front said "Hey, Fairy scums! We came for this month's rent." Then Wakaba looked at Macao "You didn't pay the rent?", "Shut up! What could I pay them?" Macao snapped back "I promise we will pay next month." Macao pleaded as everyone was prepared to attack the group "Stop! Don't touch them!" Macao ordered.

"So this is Fairy Tail! Pitiful!" the leader of the gang remarked thrashing the small guild. While everyone in the room did nothing because of their Master's order. "Don't forget next month!" the leader barked leaving with his men after wrecking the guild as they stood their ground until they saw the drawings of their Master and friends bringing everyone to tears.

"It's been 7 years, huh?" Wakaba spoke breaking the silence but only cries were heard "That long?" Macao replied. "I'm feeling nostalgic..." Max spoke up also with a smile but the sadness were seen in his eyes "Everything's changed since then." Warren also spoke up with tears in his eyes.

"When we heard that Tenroujima was destroyed, we search for everyone desperately, aren't we?" Jet asked with tears. "But we didn't find even one of them" Visitor Ecor said "If what the Magic Council is true, Acnologia vaporized the whole island." Nab spoke up **[A/N: I dunno if it's Nab coz I kinda can't recognise the voice. It is neither Nab or Wakaba...]**

"Various groups helped us search for them, but not a single clue was found." Reedus said with sadness "Of course not" Warren answered. **[A/N: blah blah blah... too lazy to continue... ~.~]**

"Ever since they disappeared we have turned in to this pathetic guild." Reedus stated hiding his face in shame and frustration. "What is it Master?" Wakaba asked.

"Ever since that day seven years ago, Romeo hasn't smile even once." Macao replied crying his eyes out until they interrupted by a loud noise as the guild went out and saw...

* * *

 **Here's the 2nd chappy in Day 1 as a promise in the 1st chappy. Wow +2k Words! Sorry about the Grammar Error or Spelling Error. Please tell me what you thought about this chappy in the review section~ it would help me a lot. Thank you~!**

 **[[If you notice that some part is different especially at the top. I re-write it and change some part. So I suggest you to re-read it. Thanks]]**

 **Please Review, Follow or Favorite. I appreciate it. ^.-**

 **With Lot Of Loves 3**

 **~Princess Iyah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Iyah do not own Fairy Tail nor its Character, Hiro Mashima does! Iyah only own the Plot~!**

* * *

 **Preview**

"Ever since that day seven years ago, Romeo hasn't smile even once." Macao replied crying his eyes out until they interrupted by a loud noise as the guild went out and saw...

 **Chapter 3**

It was Christina Ver.2, Blue Pegasus magical bomber.

"That's..." Visitor Ecor said "I-I don't believe it..." Max said as his eyes widen.

"No good... No... A depressing parfum is no good..." the man from the Christina's head standing spoke while posing. "A youkai?!" Laki shouted "No!" Wakaba replied.

"What is he doing here?" Macao asked to no one in particular. "He jumped" someone shouted, the man from the ship jumped off from Christina's head saying "Twinkling!" and... "Men!" he fell from the rock, his head was the first to land. "He fell?!" they shouted in unison with wide eyes.

"Sorry to have you kept waiting." He said while he formed his finger to you-know-that with twinkle. "Your Ichiya has arrived..." he said still on place where he fell while pointing out his fingers with twinkles and his head having a bump.

"What are you..." Macao was cut off when someone spoke "Ichiya-sama, I know how you feel, but maybe you should calm down a little. After all, I use Air Magic" Hibiki told Ichiya while using his Air magic, so they wouldn't fall like Ichiya does. They all looked up and saw the guys from team Trimen. "Long time no see, everybody." Eve greeted "Hi" Hibiki said while blinking with a twinkle surrounded him "Hibiki" they all shouted, Ren flashed them his smile "Ren!" "Macao-san, have you aged again?" Eve asked him "Eve!" they shouted again.

"It's Blue Pegasus! They're so cool!" Droy shouted "What in the world are they here for?!" Jet shouted to no one. The moment their feet touched the ground they started flirting with Laki, "Laki-san you're as beautiful as ever." Hibiki told her "You look to good in glasses." Ren said "Can I call you "Onee-chan"?" Eve asked her. "Um..." Laki couldn't find a word to tell them, something they did for the past 7 years with Max shouting at them to stop then they start flirting again but with Kinana the bartender and Max shouted at them again to stop.

"Enough! Gentlemen, we're not here to have fun." Ichiya told the Trimens while trying to take off the dust in his pants "Pardon us!" the Trimen bowed to the two girls. "Hey, Ichiya!" Wakaba called out his name "What are you..." Macao was once again cut off by Ichiya saying "Men... I never forget the parfum of friendship of those I've fought alongside." While posing together with the Trimen behind him. "It was worth using Archive's information analysis and Christina's mobility to investigate Fiore Ethernano level" Hibiki started the subject. There eyes widen "Tenroujima... still exists!" All of them became silence still want to hear more informations about Tenroujima still existing this whole 7 years.

"We have some news for you guys with the helpful information from Lamia Scale and my Archive magic we found that maybe Tenroujima isn't destroyed." Hibiki said making everyone from Fairy Tail jaws dropped. "Also from our calculations the island will be back today, so do you want to go with us to find out?" at this most Fairy Tail members started packing and with the help from Tenma they got into the ship and left.

It had been a few hours and Alzack, Bisca together with Romeo had returned and saw that only Macao, Wakaba, Kinana and Laki were there asking them where are the others. Macao came up and told them that Tenma came and told them that Tenroujima wasn't destroyed causing Bisca and Alzack's face to brighten up in hope that they may see their lost friends.

But for Romeo, nothing changes as he just got a book and sat down to read it "Romeo brighten up, if Tenroujima isn't destroyed then they maybe alive" Macao offered. "Even if Tenroujima is found, there is no telling if everyone is alive, right? There has been no news in over 7 years." Romeo replied to his father.

"Jeez Romeo have little more faith" Macao sighed before the door is kicked open and the same guys from earlier came in. "Teebo what do you want? Our payment is due next month." Wakaba demanded.

"Our master orders you to pay the rent or we destroy this place full of shitty mages." Teebo retorted getting ready to destroy the tavern. Romeo who unable to bear it anymore stood up and face them "We don't have the money to pay, but I'm not going to let you destroy our home!" Romeo shouts even as his father told him to stop.

"What's up with that attitude of yours, you shitty brat!" Teebo asked. "I am going to fight in the name of Fairy Tail!" Romeo threw a purple fireball from his hand that Teebo easily destroyed.

"In the name of Fairy Tail? Ha! Don't make me laugh, that name became worthless a long time ago and now I am going to teach you a lesson." Teebo remarked unsheathing his club from his back getting ready to fight even as Macao told him to stop, but before he could hit Romeo, he was sent flying by a kick hitting the near wall and falling unconscious. His guildmate turned around to punish the one who did it, but just like their leader they were defeated in mere seconds. It was then that everyone in the guild saw who it was as they were speechless as everyone who disappeared 7 years ago stood before them.

"We're home!" Natsu announced with his goofy grin in place with Happy jumping in the air with the others announce their return. Romeo was the one who was stunned the most as Macao asked while crying "You, you, you guys are still young! What happened to you?"

"Well...um...where should I start?" Lisanna began as she told them their story. Romeo stood in front of Natsu "You're all grown up Romeo!" Natsu stated causing Romeo to cry as a smile appeared in his face for the first time in 7 years. "Welcome back Natsu-nii... min'na!" Romeo greeted.

With everyone back after 7 long years, the guild quickly returned to normal like they do in the old days; drinking, dancing, talking and singing but there is that one more person who is missing the blonde girl who smiled brightly that can light up the whole Fiore, Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Mage. Making up for the 7 years they lost in one night, Natsu and Happy were dancing in the table while Cana was drinking barrels of alcohol. The others were looking at Reedus drawings and the rest bonded with their friends.

"It's so good to be home after all this year, there really is no better place than home." Makarov said getting a nod from Gildarts. "Man everyone has changed in the past 7 years. I really want to fight them to see how strong they are" Natsu remarked with a beer in his hand.

"Kiddo, do you think you will be able to beat them? They have 7 years more experience than you" Gildarts replied getting a grin from Natsu. "He's right Natsu" Lisanna told him but continue "It's useless if you have power but lack of experience". "I think you're right Lis, as long as I give it my all it's fine!" Natsu stated proudly making Makarov and Gildarts smile until they felt a strong magical power from outside.

"Do you guys felt that?" Erza asked while she requip her Heaven Wheels Armor and summoned two sword.

"What the hell is that?!" Gildarts yelled and everyone got into there fighting stance as they felt the magical power getting near.

As they waited the door creaked open revealing a hooded woman with an exceed came into the guild and find out that everyone was in a fighting stance. The hooded woman stood there amused by there actions "Who are you?! What do you want?!" Natsu demanded at the figure while his arms engulf with flames.

"I am looking for Makarov Dreyar. I have a letter for him from the Magic Council." The hooded figure spoke. Everyone became silent and sweat like crazy when they heard the hooded figure mention the magic council, Makarov was somehow frighten at the thought of paying a property damage made by his kid.

Out of the blue Makarov was holding a magazine and grinning widely like an idiot "If you read that in front of me I swear to god I will kill you." She looked at Makarov holding a porn magazine and he sweat like crazy at the women in front of him. The hooded women laughed at there hilarious face like there was no tomorrow.

"What's so funny?" Erza asked the hooded women in front of her with a stern look "Its just that your face was hilarious" The hooded paused then continued "I assure you that this letter isn't a complain about property damage made by your guild members. This letter was a request if you wanted to go back as a member of the Ten Wizard Saint." she paused and pointed at the magazine Makarov's was still holding "Although I was serious about that magazine".

Makarov let out a sigh of relief about hearing that it was not a dept for the property damage his going to pay, also he was impressed at the lady in front of him who can read him like an open book. He was about to say something but cut off when the door swung open revealing Jura, Lamia Scale strongest wizard and a member of the Ten Wizard Saint. When he saw the hooded figure he smiled and spoke "Ah Shizuka-dono good to see you" the hooded figure look in his way and replied "Jura-san its good to see you too". Jura stand beside the hooded figure "You know this miss Jura?" Makarov asked the tall man raising his left eyebrow "Ah yes Makarov-dono, she's Shizuka-dono one of the Ten Wizard Saint a very successful and strong mage together with her exceed Hoshi-dono." Jura paused then continue "She was the one who told Guran about Tenroujima isn't destroyed and was coming back after 7 years. She's a great helped all this year although she was always missing during the meeting." Jura sighed knowing this girl always took S-Class mission to skip the meeting.

When Jura finished telling them about Shizuka, all of the people had the expression of shocked, wide eye and mouth open while the others jaw dropped at how young she is to become one of the Ten Wizard Saint. The hooded figure once again laughed at there hilarious face with amusement, when they finally recover they go back to there composer. She stopped laughing "Jura forgot to mentioned that Shizuka is an S-Class member of Sabertooth, one of the Top Ten Strongest Wizard in the whole Fiore." someone spoke up and they all looked beside the hooded figure, beside her was a female exceed crossed arm, she who wasn't notice earlier listening at everything they said with a stern look. "Well more specifically she's more than the S-Class mage, lets say she's a Z-Class mage."

"True. This is Hoshi my exceed." the hooded figure chuckled "Like the other exceed she has an Aera magic to fly but she has a Battle Mode Shift and can predict the future unlike the other exceed, you could rarely see it. She fight alongside with me using her Shadow Katana." the exceed nodded and transform into a human like formed showing everyone her human form, her color is the same as Carla. "I'm glad there is someone like me but although I can't predict the future like you and Carla" Lily spoke as he too transform into his human form showing Hoshi his muscular body. But Hoshi showed no interest.

Hoshi then fake cough to get Shizuka attention "It's time for us to go back to the guild Shizuka" the girl in the hood nodded her head "Well then we're going now. I'll see you both in the meeting, and the rest I'll see ya in the games" she paused then continue "Explain to them further about it and tell Makarov-san the latest meeting. Farewell." the hooded wave her hand as she and her exceed left the guild.

* * *

 **Finally Iyah finished the 3rd chappy, Iyah was so tired but enjoy writing though for her beloved fellow readers. Iyah hope you'll enjoy this new chappy. Iyah will update tomorrow if possible or the next day after tomorrow. Please let Iyah know about your thoughts in the review section. Iyah will be happy knowing your opinion about her story. Oh Iyah almost forgot to tell you that Iyah changed her name Princess Iyah into XxXIyahxXx. :)**

 **[[Lalalala... I've also re-write this chappy...well actually I'm planning on re-writing everything to make up my mistake... So yeah. It change so I suggest you to re-read it.]]**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVORITE IYAH STORY. IYAH WILL BE VERY THANKFUL.**

 **XxXIyahxXx**


	4. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**Yo its Iyah-nim, I decided to write a one-shot special chapter as an apology for not updating this days. Well I'm kind of busy this day since school is coming soon. It's gonna be pretty boring. I hate boring classes, me & my bhestie always wish our teacher to be absent except for my valedictorian bhestie though. -.- **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its Character, HIRO MASHIMA does. I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Special Chapter**

* * *

 **(Normal POV~)**

Rogue was sitting in a table together with the Sabertooth Top 5 Strongest Mages but Rogue was staring straight at the door expecting someone he hope to come back home, this had been continuing since the last day Shizuka, Yukino, Hoshi and Tsuki took 7 S-Class mission which is last month from now. This made Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Lector and Frosch even there guild master Jiemma suspicious by Rogue's behavior, he was not in his usual emotionless face. His expression was worried mix with hope, he always ask the bartender on which mission Shizuka's took with her team and whenever the door open he always stand with expectation in his features but then frowned after seeing its not Shizuka but a member of Sabertooth who got finished in their jobs. He doesn't care about what the others think or thought of him right now he could be careless, all he wanted was to see Shizuka's safe and sound. Its not like she's weak sure she's a strong S-Class mage of Sabertooth but that doesn't mean he wouldn't care about her. He cared about her even though he doesn't like to admit his feelings for her, heck he like her no love her with all his heart. He doesn't show it to her but waited for the right time to confess his feelings for her. He would do it by action not words cause ACTION SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS. It had been a month now he couldn't take it any longer, he was getting more and more worried by the seconds. He just sit their with hopes, he doesn't want to go and find her on which mission she's taking now because he doesn't want to be a stalker to her and explain his idiotic actions. His comrades beside him stop talking since the day they had notice Rogue's behavior and actions. Each of them had every single thoughts on there mind.

 **(Sting POV~)**

It had been a month now since Shizuka's and her team left for there 7 S-Class missions and Rogue's acting strange and the change of his stoic behavior. Rogue's my best friend and partner since we were kids, were both are the Sabertooth Dragon Slayer Duo. I know him fully than anyone and this Rogue I've been seeing is not the Rogue I've known. All I could thought now was _Rogue my stoic best buddy and partner had now fallen in love with our strongest S-Class mage also a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Shizuka._

 **(Minerva POV~)**

Oh how interesting the stoic Rogue one of our Dragon Slayer Duo is showing emotions. I've always had this feeling, my plan is getting success slowly by slowly in every single process. _Operation: Make Rogue and Shizuka A Couple a.k.a OMRASAC_ I thought evilly as my lips form into a sly grin.

 **(Rufus POV~)**

I have no memory of this Rogue, the Rogue I know is a stoic person but now. It seems like he was being possessed by a dark magic. Now I know, Shizuka is the key to his heart. _Memorize. I'll show this to Shizuka when she return back from her mission with her team._ My lips turn into a smile while memorizing Rogue every move.

 **(Orga POV~)**

This is very amusing. I have a plan when Shizuka return. I grin _Very amusing. I'll make sure my plan works in a process._

 **(Lector POV~)**

Rogue-kun is so weird, his not in his usual self. Hmm if Rogue-kun loves Shizuka then Sting-kun is for... Yukino? I think so... _I_ ' _ll make Sting-kun happy! Sting-kun is the best!_ I nodded happily proud of myself and my plan in making Sting and Yukino as a couple.

 **(Frosch POV~)**

Fro is sad looking at Rogue-san unhappy, Fro is worried about Rogue-san. Rogue-san is not in his usual self. Fro must find Shizuka-san and make Rogue-san happy again! _Fro thinks so too!_ Fro looked at Rogue-san worriedly. Yes Fro must find Shizuka-san. I huffed out in the table and start looking for Shizuka-san.

 **(Master Jiemma POV~)**

I can't believe it. One of my strongest member is a lovesick, how disgraceful! But I am afraid when Shizuka came back to see something happen and enrage, I don't want to get lectured again like last time. She's very mysterious and I feel like I've known her before, her voice sounds familiar but I can't recall anything. I look at my daughter Minerva, she had that sly grin in her face although its not only her. It almost most of them have that grin in there faces. I felt like something is gonna happen later or sooner when Shizuka return. _I think I'm gonna request those two brats in an S-Class mission together._ I look at Rogue in amusement in the corner of my eyes.

* * *

 **(Shizuka POV~)**

We currently finished our 7 S-Class mission I took out and now were heading out the train in Crocus Train Station. We take some rest in every city we stayed, we couldn't head to our next destination cause the Mayor convince us in celebrating our success for saving their town so that took us a month to get back. In our last mission we received a 2 weeks vacation at Akane Beach 15 tickets and 7,000,000 Jewels, at first I declined about the tickets but Yukino, Tsuki and even my reliable exceed Hoshi persuade me to take the tickets so we could rest from taking a lot of S-Class missions! Well I have no choice but to take it and since I've been doing a lot of S-Class mission, meetings, request from the Council, doing some paperwork as a Wizard Saint and also helping Papa his paperwork at Heartfillia Konzern. So I'll be taking a rest for the first time in the whole 7 years.

"Shizuka-san!" I snapped out of my thoughts and look at the flying exceed, Frosch. She fly in my spot and hug me, I hug her back. "Hello Frosch" I greeted her also Yukino "Fro is happy to see you again." I look at the exceed in my arms, she's so cute! "Why are you here Frosch?" Tsuki asked her "Fro was looking for Shizuka-san!" Frosch raise her tiny paws. "Huh? Why Frosch?" I asked, her reply shocked me most "Rogue-san had been waiting for Shizuka-san to come home!". "What?!" we all shouted "Fro is worried for Rogue-san so Fro find you and bring you back to Rogue-san!" she paused then continue "Fro wants Rogue-san happy again!". This made me shocked, I handed Frosch to Yukino and run towards the guild as fast as I can. I never thought Rogue was waiting for me this whole time! I never thought he would feel the same thing as I do for him. I always thought he would reject me like Natsu did.

When the guild Sabertooth came into my sight I ran more faster then kicked the door open. You could hear a bang, as I step in I look for him around.

 **(Normal POV~)**

The guild member of Sabertooth was startled as the door open with a bang sound. Then there stood Shizuka, she seems to be looking for someone. When she spotted the person she was looking for and walked right through him, she was walking in Rogue's table. He gulp when he know that she was looking for him but also relieve and happy at the same time that she's back safe and sound. When she reach his spot, her team arrived panting heavily from trying to catch up with her earlier. She wasted no time and pulled him outside the guild Sabertooth, before she left she told her team to rest.

They walked up the hill more like dragging the poor Rogue and came into a stop. They rested for awhile silence filled them for a good 5 minutes. Shizuka make a first move and look at Rogue "Why are you waiting for me in a month?" she took off her hood revealing her face which is not new to Rogue cause he had seen her face many times from now, his the first one to know her identity. His a lucky one for sure.

 _Okay now I'm dead, I gulp. Should I tell her now? Yeah I guess its the time._ he thought. Then Rogue stand in front of her and make his move instead of answering her question, he kissed her. Shizuka was shocked at first then respond to the kiss and Rogue bit her lip asking for entrance and she open her mouth so they began to fight for dominance, which Rogue proudly win. A French Kiss to be exact.

 **(At the bushes~)**

They were stalking the two impatiently for 5 minutes then when Shizuka removed her hood revealing her face which surprised them all. They looked at Rogue but he look like he was not surprise at all. "What the hell! Rogue doesn't seem surprise at all! Does he already know Shizuka than us?!" Sting half yelled half whispered "Ssshhh" he look at Minerva, she was focusing to the two in front of her. Sting look back in front of him then he heard Shizuka asked Rogue but Rogue walked in front of her then he kissed her! Instead of fucking answering Shizuka. Then saw Shizuka look shocked at first but then respond to Rogue, he hold her waist with both his arm and Shizuka's wrap her arm in his neck. They were battling for dominance. French Kiss to be exact.

 **(Back to Shizuka & Rogue's, Rogue POV~)**

I can't believe it I thought she's going to push me off but she respond to my kiss. I snake my arm to her waist and hold her tight then she wrap her arm in my neck firmly. I bit her lip asking for entrance and she didn't hesitate to open her mouth then I began to explore every inch inside of her mouth. Then we parted the kiss, a trail of saliva was left hanging between our lips. When we finally regain some air I spoke first "You taste delicious a like chocolate, Shizuka". I smiled at her.

"Yeah and if my sense was right someone is watching us under the bushes right over there" she look at the bushes and I glance into it then back to look at her "But its fine though" she paused then continue again "I enjoyed the kiss. To be honest it was my very first kiss and that's you, the man I had always a feeling for." she smiled at me "Same. Now you are officially my GIRLFRIEND" I stated the the word "girlfriend" happily and gave her a peck on the lips. "Explain your behavior to me later, Rogue" she glared at me then smiled again.

We both then turn to face the bushes in front of us "Come, come out. I know your watching us." Shizuka calmly spoke while pointing her fingers in the bushes. Then we heard a rustle from the bushes and they came out one by one. "Aww man were caught." Sting ruffled his hair while looking at the ground "Kyaa! Operating: Make Rogue And Shizuka A Couple a.k.a OMRASAC Complete!" Minerva shouted while squealing like a fangirl over a very handsome artist with Yukino "Congrats Shizuka-sama, Rogue-sama!". "Fro is happy!" Fro jumped at me and hug me which I return with a smile "Congrats!" the other exceed greeted. "I memorize everything. Congrats." Rufus shifted his masked "Congrats! I'll sing you both a song!" Orga held out a microphone for who-knows-where and began singing or more like shouting.

"Thanks we appreciate it but" I look at Shizuka beside me as she raise her finger with a warning sign "NO PUBLIC. We'll reveal it at the Grand Magic Games and also my real identity." Shizuka gave them a deadly glare and a dark aura surrounding her. "We promise! Now let's celebrate your new found relationship at the guild!" Minerva squealed as she pulled us both at the guild. When we arrived and Minerva announce about our new found relationship at first they were silence then a loud cheers erupted at the guild. They greeted us all including the master. When Master Jiemma saw Shizuka's face he was shocked that Shizuka real identity was Lucy Heartfillia a former member of Fairy Tail and a daughter of his old friend Jude Heartfillia and Layla Heartfillia. Which shocked us most was that Shizuka was Master Jiemma's niece and Milady Minerva's cousin, there mother was both sisters and already passed away when they were young.

Shizuka contact his father via Lacrima and told him about us, she even introduced me to her father. He accepted me, he told me to take care and love Shizuka which of course I promise. I even got to know Shizuka past which was full of sadness because when her mother passed away, her father treated her like she was not his child and always busy of work. Then at the age of 17 she ran away and joined Fairy Tail then a war between Fairy and a Phantom began, Phantom Lord is where my idol Gajeel Redfox was before he join Fairy Tail and many more about her past also on how her former guild Fairy Tail treated her when the younger Strauss was back and how she kicked out from her former team.

I was mad but she told me it was fine, if it isn't because of them she wouldn't met me nor I met her on my mission 3 years ago. I was happy that she became my girlfriend. I finally found my happiness that Skiadrum told me, my mate for life. Dragon Slayer only have one mate to stay with forever, for eternity. Because of that I finally found the light to my darkness, my darkest heart finally bloomed like a flower bloom its petal into a beautiful and wonderful flowers.

What brought us together was, the KISS.

 **~THE END~**

 **Yes, yes, yes! Finally its done! I wrote his for over 3 days cause of thinking and thinking because of author** annequinox **and author** Sabrina-nee **I finally got the idea on how I'm going to write this One-Shot Special Chapter. I'm really thankful to annequinox and Sabrina-nee stories! Oh I suggest you readers to read annequinox story "The Kiss" and other stories too also Sabrina-nee "Unofficially Yours" and other stories too! I almost finish reading all there stories, oh and WOLFANNE too! I don't remember the other author but was happy to got idea in there stories and thankful.**

 **Okay one more thing, I'm gonna update soon the Chapter 4 if I can (If I'm not busy for the upcoming school). I'm sorry if there's a GRAMMATICAL ERROR OR SPELLING ERROR, OR A SPAM. That's all. Thank you!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL~**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE OR FOLLOW~!**

 **With Lots Of Love... ^_~ *heart emoticon***

 **XxXIyahxXx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Iyah do not own FAIRY TAIL nor its CHARACTER, all credits goes to HIRO MASHIMA. Iyah only own the plot and the OC.**

* * *

 **Preview**

 _Hoshi then fake cough to get Shizuka attention "It's time for us to go back to the guild Shizuka" the girl in the hood nodded her head "Well then we're going now. I'll see you both in the meeting, and the rest I'll see ya in the games" she paused then continue "Explain to them further about it and tell Makarov-san the latest meeting. Farewell." the hooded wave her hand as she and her exceed left the guild._

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **(Shizuka POV~)**

* * *

"Why did you show your emotion to them Shizuka?" my exceed asked "Well I can't help it, it brings back memories." I replied and she just hum as a respond understanding what I replied to her. We were heading at the train station heading back to Crocus, to our guild Sabertooth.

* * *

 **(Back to Fairy Tail, Normal POV~)**

* * *

The guild Fairy Tail including Lamia Scale Jura was still staring at the distance where the mysterious woman and her exceed left. "Its the very first time Shizuka-dono shows various of emotions." Jura smiled thinking of the hooded woman. The Fairies was staring at him and he look at them "What do you mean by its her first time showing various of emotions Jura?" Erza asked the Wizard Saint in front of her "Yeah" the gang who was missing for 7 years agreed to the Titania question to Jura. "Well normally Shizuka-dono was always stoic, serious and a very mysterious among us Wizard Saint. She doesn't show her emotions like happy, sad, guilty and such as many more emotions, like I said she was a stoic woman. Also no one knew what she looks like as she never reveal her face, well except to her exceed Hoshi-dono" he pause for a second while eyeing their reactions to the hooded woman with her exceed earlier "Well she only showed emotions to her exceed Hoshi as well. But she was not a dragon slayer, that's what she told me." Jura finished explaining about Shizuka's personality.

"What?!" all of them shouted shocked to know that she was not a dragon slayer but she have an exceed! Wherever you look you'll see the members reaction was wide eyes, mouth gaping, shocked and some are being cool as if they know that already. "She is indeed mysterious." Makarov sigh "By the way, what does she mean by 'see ya in the games' Jura-san?" Wendy asked the big man. "Ah what she meant by games are the Grand Magic Games where the other guild compete in order to win the tournament. The Guild Master are not allowed to join only 5 members and 1 reserve member which equal to 6 participant in each guild, some of the guild doesn't have a reserve member in their team." Jura paused crossing his arm "Also there's a reward for the winner guild, they'll have the title of the Strongest Guild in Fiore and 30,000,000J." Jura finished with a smile.

"Awesome! I want to compete the Strongest Guild in Fiore!" Natsu shouted with determination, Jura raise a brow at him and asked "Are you sure to compete Shizuka-dono guild, Sabertooth Natsu-dono?" "Shizuka's guild?!" the gang shouted. "Wow they must be so strong to earn that title" Erza complement amaze at Shizuka's guild. Then they all continue discussing and when Jura was done telling them all, he talked to Makarov in private that Zeref the Black Wizard is still alive which he cannot believe.

* * *

 **(Shizuka POV~)**

* * *

We finally arrived at Sabertooth. I open the door and walked straight to my team table which as usual I got greeted. I stayed for about an hour then Master came out to his office and sit to his throne in the middle of the guild like a king. He fake cough getting our attention which the guild turn into silence to listen to Master Jiemma announcement. "I have something to announce brats. We're participating again this year Grand Magic Games and I'll choose which member to participate in the game." his stern voice echo in the guild hall "The participant in this year games are..."

"Shizuka" I stand in my seat as Master first mention my name _So I've got to fight those Fairies? And I'll be looking forward in battling Jura-san in the games._

"Rogue Cheney" he did the same _Gajeel. I can finally surpass you._

"Sting Eucliffe" he stand with a smirk in his face _Yes! I've got to fight Natsu-san this year!_

"Rufus Lore" he stand like a gentleman while shifting his red hat _I'll show them all the spell I newly learnt about my Memory Make Magic_

"Orga Nanagear" he stand then out-of-know-where he held a microphone and began singing or more like shouting that he get to participate

"And as a reserve member, Yukino Aguria & Minerva" two of them stand in there spot. _I'll try my very best! I wont let Shizuka-sama down as her disciple!_ Yukino proudly thought _Eh? Finally I've got to fight a fairy this year._ Minerva thought evilly with a sly smile

"Don't fail me! Remember one loss you'll get kick out in my guild, a disgraceful brat & a weakling! Show them how powerful our guild! We are the TIGERS! The number 1 guild and strongest guild in the whole FIORE!" Master Jiemma shouted with seriousness in his voice but I got pissed off about getting kick out in one loss. "What did ya say, old man?" I sternly asked him, he look at me but I continue "Try kicking out someone in one loss and I swear to god I'll kill you with no mercy!" I yelled at him as a dark aura surrounded me. I gave him my most dangerous death glare which he gulp at the sight of me and he nodded "Good" I go back to my composer "Team Sabertooth, go pack and meet me at the Train Station this afternoon 3 O'clock straight. If your late then prepare for your punishment, are we clear?" I look at them, Sting look green when I mention the "train" but Rogue keep his composer stoic as usual. The rest nodded and went to pack.

We walked at our apartment, what I mean by "we" I mean me, Rogue, Sting and the exceed, we stayed in the same roof. It was 3 years ago when Rogue asked me to join his guild Sabertooth and those time I've got nowhere to stay which I ended up staying in there apartment. Neither one of them doesn't want me to move so I stayed. To be honest I stayed the same room as Rogue, we sleep in one bed and don't get the wrong idea by that DIRTY MIND of yours. We didn't do those thing in your "DIRTY MIND" was. Oh and if you asked me, he was the first one to know my identity and then Sting together with the exceed. Then one year passed I met Hoshi and Tsuki while me & Yukino my disciple heading home from her hard training, I ain't giving easy training. And so I was here walking with them, our house came into view. We all entered and went into separate ways except for me & Rogue, like I said earlier we shared the same bed.

* * *

 **(Skip: Train Station)**

* * *

We arrived in the Train Station early and we still got 1hr to spare so we waited for the others while I bought the tickets to our destination, it was 3 hours to get in there. Minutes passed by they were arriving one by one, first to arrived was Yukino & Tsuki then Minerva and minutes later the two boys Rufus & Orga arrived. Before we enter the train, I cast a Trioa on Rogue, Sting & Yukino so they wont get any motion sickness unlike me I don't have motion sickness at all. I sigh I guess later on I'll train these three to get rid of there motion sickness. How pitiful.

* * *

We boarded the train to my real home, Heartfilia Konzern. We'll be arriving there in 3hrs, I miss Papa and that's one of the reason I'll board there also to visit Mama's grave. I look outside the train window, the scenery is blurry cause the train move fast if that's possible. **(A/N: I haven't experience riding train yet so yeah... forgive me)** I look at my teammates. Sting is enjoying his time with Lector about being "THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE" and how he'll beat Natsu in this year game _I wish I didn't cast Trioa on him. His ego is full of energy._ I sigh at the thought, Rufus is reading books about magics and memorizing it, Minerva had a sly smile on her face while looking at the scenery outside the train, Orga is busy thinking of a new lyrics to his song which reminds me of Gajeel, Yukino was just looking at Sting with a smile in her face, Frosch, Tsuki and Hoshi is talking about girls exceed talk and last but not least is Rogue, he was just sleeping peacefully next to me. His head fall onto my shoulder and so I decided to take a nap, I lay my head on top of his and let sleep took over me.

Hours had passed and a noise woke me up in my little nap, I look over my shoulder and met a red like snake eyes. We continued staring for a good 5 minutes but got interrupt when Sting tease us saying "Are you lovebirds just gonna stare or what?" and they all started laughing and tease us the way out of the train. I honestly don't know that we arrived already in our destination or should I say my home. "This place look beautiful. No wonder why you choose this place as our training camp." Rufus complement while looking around "Actually this is my home. This place is called Heartfilia Konzern." I stated while we walked. "You own that mansion Shizuka-sama?" Yukino asked me while pointing at the very big mansion "Yes actually we own the land starting in the train station until that very far mountain. My father own this whole place." I stated while pointing at the very far mountain and they stopped and look at me with a very surprise look "Woah blondie. Your old man own this fucking huge place?!" Sting shouted pointing at me "Yes Sting and your blonde too." I snapped back "To be honest I was an heiress before but I refuse to marry a rich guy that my father arranged me with."

After our little talk we arrive at my mother grave, I pick a flowers and walked to her grave while my teammates followed me in confusion. When I was a 3 step away from the grave I bow and place the flowers in her tombstone, Sting read the letters that was written in the tombstone curiously "Layla Heartfilia Year X748 to X777?" Sting trailed then asked "Who is she blondie?" Shizuka look at Sting and the rest of her teammates "Layla Heartfilia is my mother Sting. She passed away when I was 7. Those time my father blame me for my mother's death and started treating me like I was not his daughter, he always ignore me and busy with his work." I look back at the mother's grave "Those years I endure it all till I became 17 and ran away." I slowly took off my cloak and put it inside my bag then we heard a footstep nearing us, we all faced it and saw Papa. Papa gave me his warming smile and return it, I walked to my father and hug him "Welcome back Lucy" he muffle "I am Papa" I broke off the hug "By the way, can we stay here for 3 months Papa?" I asked Papa and he nodded "I'll be greatly watching you in your games. Now lets get you and your friends inside." Me and Papa talked for a little catching up.

While we were near the mansion door I got tackled by Miss Spetto, Bero, Ribbon, Aed and the others staff while Papa chuckled at the scene. Ms. Spetto was crying in joy that I am back and our chef Aed told me that he'll cook his delicious foods for my return. The maids motion for my friends to follow her in there room while me and Hoshi walked to my own room, my room is still the same, nothing has change at all. My room is big and pink in color. **(A/N: Let's skip for the dinner)**

* * *

 **(Rogue POV~)**

* * *

I wasn't very surprise anymore that Shizuka's was raised as an heiress to this big mansion, she lives a very rich and wealthy family but her past was very sad. I remember 3 years ago when we took a mission together and the very first time I saw her cry and open up with me. I could still remember every details she told me, how she was treated by her father and how she live her life also on how she joined her very first guild Fairy Tail, I was shocked to know that she was an Ex-Fairy and happy at the same time cause I got to be the first person she open up with. I'm glad I took that mission 3 years ago and met her. She was also the first person I open up with beside of my exceed Frosch. Well I'm more happy that she open up with me first than her exceed cause she only met her 2 years ago. I was bundle up with so much joy and happiness.

I was snap out at my train of thoughts when my cute exceed Frosch called out my name, I smiled at her "What is it Frosch?" I asked her "Fro thinks Rogue smiling in joy and happiness" my exceed point her little fingers at me which is cute that can make a girl squeal and faint. I was about to respond but she beats me to it "Fro found Rogue to wear" she pointed at the black tuxedo that were hanging in the closet neatly and a black tie in Frosch's right hand. "Thanks Frosch." I patted her head and took the tie in her hands and the tux in the closet and wore it together with the black jean also a black shoes.

When I finish changing, I look at my reflection in the big mirror in front of me "What do you think Frosch?" I asked my exceed sitting at the king size bed, Shizuka's sure is rich. I look at Frosch as she tilt her head to the side while she put her one finger near her mouth as if thinking and threw both her arms up saying "Fro thinks Rogue looks good!" my little exceed exclaim while clasping her hands together. I smiled at her then I heard a knock outside the door "Yo Rogue, ya ready?" my partner asked in the other side "Lets go Frosch". I open the door and saw Sting wearing a blue tuxedo, bluish tie, a blue jeans with a matching blue shoes. Rufus is still wearing his mask although he was not wearing his red hat then a red tuxedo with a red tie and red jeans with matching red shoes. Orga this time his wearing a clothes, a green tuxedo with a green tie and green jeans with matching green shoes. Then Yukino and Milady Minerva came out on there own room, Yukino is wearing a blue dress and Milady Minerva wore a purple dress. They both look beautiful and stunning.

Then a servant came to us and led us to the dining hall, when we came to the dining hall it was so big. Its obvious cause its a very big mansion, then minutes later Shizuka's father came and we greeted him good evening. We have a little talk then they all look at each other and a grin form in there faces, I felt something bad will happen which I was correct indeed. "Mr. Jude, this guy over here-" Sting trailed while pointing his finger at me and I raised my left eyebrow as if asking "is the perfect match for your daughter Shizuka~" Sting ended with a teasing tone. "Right~ Those two are quiet indeed close~" Orga joined in. Minerva had a mischievous grin on her face _This is not good_ "Shizuka is a heiress right?" she asked "Ah yes. Just call me Jude instead and Shizuka real name is Lucy so call her that." Jude answered "Why don't you both set them up~? They look cute together, kyaa~!" Minerva squealed with Yukino.

I stepped back as sweat forming in my head but Sting saw me and pulled me back "Where do you think your going Mister?" Sting smirk at me "Mr.- I mean Jude I can also show you Shi- I mean Lucy and Rogue accidental kiss using my memory magic." Rufus grin evilly at me _Shit, I'm trapped! Your all dead to me later!_ I cursed under my breath. "Yeah~ I'll be happy if Shizuka-sama goes to Rogue-sama~!" Yukino squealed, Shizuka's father laughed a little then spoke "Sure." Jude reassure them and they all look at me with a grin and smirk on there faces feeling victorious, I felt my lips parted a little.

"Alright!" Sting patted me in my shoulder and I glared at him _I can't believed it. Guess I have no choice._ I took a very long sigh "I give up" I said while raising both my hands in defeat and they all give a high five. They cheered happily and tossed a drink all of a sudden, who-knows-where did they get it maybe in the table or in that servant guy. I sigh again then one of the maid open the door and announce that Shizuka er Lucy I mean is coming. When the door came open wide I saw her wearing a red with a little bit pink dress. **(A/N: The dress she wore when she came back and call off the arrange thingy or whatever.)** She looks beautiful and stunning. She was indeed the almost splitting image of her mother I saw in the picture earlier. I stared at her in awe, it felt like she was an angel who just landed on earth from the heaven.

She stopped in front of us with her exceed Hoshi and bow which we did the same. "Look at that stunning look of blondie, Rogue~" Sting teasingly said while nudging his elbow on me but I still keep my eye on her and replied to Sting to shut his loud noisy mouth. "Lets take a seat and eat." she told us before I sit, I gently pull out the chair for Lucy to sit on then she mouthed me a 'thank you' and take a sit beside her. She showed me her angelic smile as always and I showed her my smile too when we were alone but this time we were with our friends so its obvious that they saw us smiling at each other. We eat silently in our respective spot to eat and drink then we talk a little when suddenly Lucy's father gathered our attention by gently tapping his glass with the small spoon. "Attention everyone! I have announcement to make." he spoke, we all look at him patiently "What is it, Papa?" Lucy asked beside me tilting her head to the side curious. He look at his daughter and cleared his throat "I'm announcing to you all that my daughter Lucy Heartfilia will be married to the man I'll choose" was cut off by Lucy "Papa, what?!" she stand on her seat shocked looking at her father "We agreed to this Lucy. Remember what's our deal 7 years ago?" he ask calmly and Lucy shook her head "What kind of deal?" Lucy asked tilting her head in curiosity trying to remember it. "Our deal is when you successfully find the man you love then I'll let you marry him only one time, and if you failed to find the man you love. You'll come back to me and I'll arrange you with someone that is my choice." he stated calmly and Lucy nod her head, understanding the situation fully "Oh yeeeaaah~" she rolled her tongue while saying 'yeeeaaah~".

"I almost forgot." she face palm and sigh deeply "Alright, alright then who is it?" she asked facing her father once again. "After hearing your friends opinions and choices earlier in my office while you were away" he trailed off, resting his chin in his arm then continue "I change my mind of you marrying with Mr. Lee's son Zen, I decided to arrange you with Rogue Cheney. The man sitting beside you." her father pointed his finger at me then we look at each other and back to his father with wide eyes and mouth agape or more like our jaws dropped. Our guild mates and exceed cheered at the announcement Lucy's father made. Sting patted me in my shoulder with a grin on his face saying "Congrats Rogue~!" teasingly.

"Him/Her" we both exclaim while pointing our fingers to each other and focusing both our eyes in her father and he nod as a respond with a gentle smile plastered on his face. We both sighed in defeat, this is Sting, Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Yukino, Lector and Tsuki oh not to mention our reliable exceed also is at fault or responsible with this kind of situation.

* * *

 **Okay I re-write everything... So I suggest you to re-read it... Sorry for not updating guys... I felt bad... ^ I promise I'll update again.. and maybe I'll write some One-Shot for ya guys as a make up for not updating almost a year now.**

 **PLEASE KINDLY REVIEW, FAVORITE OR FOLLOW ME!**

 **With Lots Of Love,**

 **XxXIyahxXx**


End file.
